


The Second Kiss

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Embarrassed McCoy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Spock, Kissing, M/M, Repentent Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frustrated McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Much has been written about the first kiss between a couple.  Songs are sung and stories from fairy tales to major motion pictures revolve about the wonder and enchantment leading up to and including that first kiss.  Hearts soar with emotion.But sometimes the second kiss is more satisfying.





	The Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For all the romantics out there. We know who we are.

“What are you doing in here, Doctor?”

“Why the hell did you follow me to the Forward Observatory?!”

“If you continue to be argumentative, I will be forced to silence you the way I did in the day room.”

“Yeah! In front of Jim and half the crew! That’s a helluva way to win an argument! Kissing me like that!” 

Spock frowned. “I hurt you?”

“Hell, yes! A kiss should mean something different!”

“It could. You will not listen.”

“Why did you follow me?! To insult me again?!”

“I would like to rectify my error--”

“Oh, hell, Vulcan! Come here!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
